


Happy Anniversary

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gamzee & Eridan get drunk the night of their anniversary, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so, because a certain child (coughcoughDae) will not sleep, I decided to write some happy drabble for Dae to go THE FUCK TO SLEEP.  Here’s the prompt used; http://alightworm.tumblr.com/post/106758120471/imagine-your-otp-getting-drunk-and-singing-karaoke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/gifts).



> I'm trying to write Masquermaids, I'm sorry, it's so hard making happy fics for me.

Tonight signified the night of Eridan and Gamzee’s ten month anniversary. Well, to be more accurate, it was a couple hours ago. At the moment it was actually three am. Kurloz and Cronus were fast asleep, Tavros had left at midnight because Rufioh was his ride. So out of the whole group, only Gamzee, Eridan, and Karkat were awake. The only sober? Karkat and Kurloz.

Gamzee was completely drunk to the point whether you wouldn’t be able to tell if they were drunk, because they act pretty much the same except extreme. Eridan however… it was obvious when he was drunk. He loses his entire princely facade, not to mention he’s not as rude. In fact, he’s sort nice. He’s extremely clingy when drunk, and so is Gamzee. So they spend most of their time hugging. Although at this moment, what they were doing was not obvious. They both got up, still hugging each other. Gamzee grinned up to Eridan before hiccuping, then Eridan laughed.

The two drunk idiots.

Slowly, what the two love-clownfish were doing, became too friggin’ obvious. They clambered over their own drunk feet, almost tripping, before getting up onstage.

About fifteen seconds into the song, Gamzee and Eridan’s screeching woke up their older brothers. Well, at least before they dragged out they were happy.

———  
The next morning, Eridan woke up with a groan. Along with a heavy-light weight over himself like a blanket. The sun streamed over his eyes so he grabbed an arm and put it over his face. It took a moment for the hung-over German to realize that it wasn’t his arm, to which he stumbled to a sitting position quickly -also which was not a smart idea, god his head hurt- to see who it was. Relief washed over him as he saw Gamzee, still asleep on his lap. Their splotchy skin shone in the sunlight.

Eridan carefully pulled Gamzee off, then picked them up and carried them to his bed where it was darker. He tucked them in, causing Gamzee to stir but not awaken. Eridan leaned over and kissed Gamzee on the forehead before turning and leaving to make breakfast.


End file.
